rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S8 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Dante Kim Kardashian Pearl Roxxxy Andrews You ladies...are safe. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Showers Nicholas: I think tonight, you absolutely slayed your looks. Your snatch game look was pretty spot on and your runway wasn't too much, or little and I think it was perfect for this category. Now, unto your snatch game. The number 1 rule of snatch game is to be funny and unfortunately, you were not. I thought your choice to go as the Virgin Mary was creative, but odd and it made it even worse that you couldn't make it funny and that was your downfall tonight. You've been safe this entire competition, but tonight you stood out for the wrong reasons. Bebe: I get that you were going on a different path on your snatch game performance but it was very one-note which made it very boring to watch. I wasn't very impressed from you not only in this challenge but so far in your run in this competition. I want you to be more risky in a good way! For your snatch game look, it's close to the reference but it looks very cheap and lazy if you ask me. For your runway, WOW it's so elegant! I really like it even though it is a little simple. Next time, bring us the level of excellence on the next challenge like this runway...if you survive. Next up...Ariel Versace Nicholas: Just like in Episode 1 when we critiqued you for doing to much, once again tonight you did too much. Your snatch game answer was just so messy and all over the place and I wish it were a lot more put together. It was definitely something Naomi would say, but not necessarily in that order. Your snatch game look wasn't perfect but it was a close enough impersonation so good job. Your runway is nothing special, there are some really amazing ones on the runway tonight and yours looks the least polished to me. If you survive this week, my only advice for you is EDIT! Sometimes less is more! Bebe: Oh wow you're back here again! Your snatch game answer was really REALLY predictable and I wish you dug deeper as her. Picking Naomi was kind of an odd choice since Naomi isn't a funny queen and it's really hard to make her funny. For the snatch game look, I like it. It's close to the reference but I wish the bow was a hat to perfect it. For your runway, it's nice but there is just something i don't like about it. I can't really pinpoint to it. I guess the design and details? Anyways, you brought us a very messy performance again and we are still waiting for that star in you to shine magnificently. Next up...Charlie Hides Nicholas: I absolutely loved your snatch game answer, without the emojis. I do think the emojis were a bit much, but the answer itself was hilarious. It was definitely Cher and I loved it. Overall, just like Ariel, it was too much, but at least it was funny. Your looks are spot on as well. Your snatch game and reference are literally perfect and your runway is a tad basic, but I think it works well for this category. Overall, another job well done once again, but you need to work on editing and having a bit more finesse in your submissions. Bebe: OMG LOVE THIS UGH! Your answer was full on Cher and I love that the way you wrote it was how Cher tweets on Twitter! I'm loving what you are doing in this competition and you are snapping and snapping every week! The look was similar but I wish that I could see the full eleganza. For your runway, it is honestly majestic to look at! I really like it and the glitter that is shimmering on it is very nice! Overall, you did an awesome job and again, hopefully you continue that legacy!!! Next up...Naomi Smalls Nicholas: I'm glad you chose to do Wendy and I was hoping for a really great performance, but I feel like I just got a really good performance. Your answer was Wendy and it was quite funny, but I wanted so much more. I felt you could've done a lot more and I really want to see you push for that it future challenges. Your runway was absolutely amazing and I loved it, but I think it was a bit much for this category. For this runway I was hoping for like elegant evening gowns, but this isn't something you'd wear to a dinner party or something like that. Overall, I liked what you did this week so keep it up! Bebe: OMG you have been doing so great sweaty! I really love your snatch game performance! I kinda wish the answer was a little longer and had a lot more Wendy-isms but still what you brought was amazing. For the snatch game look, everything was looking well until I saw those SHOES I wished you cropped that part out. For your runway, thank God you didn't use that ugly original Eloquence look because this was a thousand times better. I absolutely fuckin love this look! Serve us more looks like this henny! Long story short, loving what you're doing in this competition and hopefully you won't disappoint us! Next up...Rita Ora Nicholas: You know snatch game isn't really your strong suit, but tonight you made it your bitch. Everything about your answer just seemed so well thought out and it was hilarious. I liked the ghostwriter joke you used and everything from the Cardi shade in the beginning to the ghostwriter joke flowed really and worked amazingly well together. I absolutely loved your looks. Your snatch game look had similarities, but I wish there was more similarities in the face, but I get that's hard cause you're a celebrity. Your runway look was literally perfect. I loved the silhouette, but I wish there was more details on the actual gown. Other than, I'm really proud of you this week. Bebe: Ugh YOU're answer was funny! I love that YOU poke fun about Nicki not having a ghostwriter even though some rumors say she actually has. YOU really did a great job which is honestly shocking since your past snatch games were kinda mediocre. YOU were giving me a good time and I know YOU worked soooooooo hard to make that answer. Anyways, for the snatch game look, the only similar about the look and reference were the colors. The dresses and hair were so different fro each other. For your runway, it's beautiful and elegant! I love the shape and the simplicity of it. In conclusion, YOUR snatch game got me snatched which was a surprise and next time, YOU, the one and only YOU, bring us performances like this! Last up...RuPaul Nicholas: Mama Ru, omg you've really disappointed me in the race and tonight was no different. You went as Trixie Mattel and omg it could've been so much better, but it just felt like you didn't try. There has been a clear lack of effort from you these past couple challenges and it's such a shame cause I know you're so much better than that. Your looks were good, but that's about the only positive from your performance. Step it up! Bebe: Uhm, wtf? Honestly, a disappointment. How do you fuck RuPaul and Trixie Mattel up? Anyways, your snatch game was bad, period. Like there were so many disconnections from your answers like it made it so messy. There were some Trixie moments in their but you gotta make it funny! For the look, it's close but the wigs could honestly be recolored. For your runway, it's giving me Gia Gunn which is good. But, this wasn't up to par with everyone else's looks so yeah. I'm gonna tell this to you: you have been disappointing me lately. Make it up by doing good! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Naomi Smalls Although your runway was too much, your Wendy was too little... You're safe. RuPaul Your snatch game was like watching Trixie trying to lip-sync... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Charlie Hides Your Cher was amazing bitch! Rita Ora Your Nicki impersonation haf Good Form! Rita Ora Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in next week's challenge. Charlie Hides You're safe. April Showers Your Virgin Mary was religious disaster Ariel Versace Your fill in the blank answer were longer than Naomi's legs, and not in a good way.. April Showers You're safe. Ariel Versace I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Bronze Beauties. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. RuPaul Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Ariel Versace Although you didn't get your rudemption, I am proud of your resiliancy... Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts